The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method for carrying out charging control, for example, into a battery unit.
In recent years, in order to enhance the output capacity, a plurality of power supply modules are connected in parallel such that electric power is supplied from each of the power supply modules. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No 2006-034047 discloses a power supply apparatus which includes a plurality of power supply units connected in parallel such that they are started up successively.